


Under The Starry Sky

by VioletAmet



Series: Where The Rain Falls [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Picnics, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletAmet/pseuds/VioletAmet
Summary: Lluvia spends time with the local wizard.





	Under The Starry Sky

After making sure every animal was safe and rested in their pens and houses, a ball of light appeared before Lluvia, and danced around her, before floating away. Even though she felt weary from working, the sight of it sparked a hint of excitement, so she followed the light towards the lake. The light led her to the large tree, where a blanket laid beneath, with a basket on top.

A shy smile crept on her lips as she sat on the blanket, with her skirt folded beneath her, and watched Rasmodius walk out from behind the tree, along with three other lights trailing him. He sat down beside her to open the basket, and gave her an apple. Lluvia bit into it, quickly noticing how juicy and sweet it was, which meant a lot of care was put into this apple.

Rasmodius smirked as he showed her other sorts of meal he had prepared for them for the night. He was quite proud to have finally accomplished the seemingly difficult craft that is cooking, and wanted to share with Lluvia. She had asked him why not invite Linus, to which he replied that, Linus already had enough to eat, since he was helping him cook.

Lluvia felt sorry for Linus then. He must have suffered from terrible stomach aches, but Rasmodius assured her that he was going to be well, thanks to medicine. That made her feel a little better, but some part of her still worried. Maybe she will check on Linus tomorrow.

For now, she enjoyed the meal, while gazing at the stars twinkling in the dark sky above.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any overlooked mistakes. Wanted to write something for the Wizard. Love him to bits! Anyway, take it easy, folks!


End file.
